His Name Is John
by guiltypleasures48
Summary: John spends a day with Joss and one of her girl friends. Think he will pass muster? Rated M but rating may change in upcoming chapters. As usual, I do not own POI.
1. Chapter 1

Joss awakened to the insistent buzz of her cell phone. She was lying in her stomach, naked, her head and arms hanging over the side of the bed. Her tangled hair was hanging down in her face. As she lifted her head slowly, she began to realize that she wasn't at home. Now fully awake, she remembered she was at John's place after a night of dancing, being out with her girls, then making hot love with him most of the night. The phone, having since stopped, started to buzz again. She reached for it on the night stand praying that she wasn't being called in to work.

But before she could utter hello, a voice started yelling at the other end of the line.

"Thank God, Jocelyn!" It was her friend Mia. "Chile, you had me scared to death. I was about to call the police!"

"There you go again, being all dramatic. And besides, I _am_ the police", Joss chuckled.

"Well you know you're supposed to call in - especially since you left with that man. He coulda been an axe murderer or hit man or something."

 _Or something, Joss thought to herself_. But she chose not to entertain this line of discussion.

"Mia, the call-in time is 10, and when I checked, it is only 8:30. Why are you calling me so early?", asked Joss.

"It's not early", Mia insisted. "Where are you anyway?", she finally thought to ask.

At that moment, John appeared from the kitchen, carrying a tray with a pot of fresh brewed coffee, ham, hash browns, scrambled eggs, and wheat toast with apple butter. _Damn he looked good, Joss thought._ He had a five o'clock shadow and was wearing boxer briefs and a black tee. He must have showered because Joss could smell his clean soapy scent. John got into bed next to her after sliding the tray toward her on the bed.

"Good morning, beautiful", he said, smiling, as he leaned over and kissed her greedily.

"Good morning", Joss returned, in her sweetest bedroom voice, cradling the phone speaker against her shoulder, but it didn't help. Mia had heard the baritone good morning and lip smacking kisses.

 _Dayyum, Mia thought. At least I know where she is, and what she was doing, and what she will probably be doing next, Mia laughed. Wait'll I tell the girls._

John and Joss sat, quietly beaming at each other.

"Joss! Joss!", Mia was yelling.

"What do you want Mia?"

"Don't you remember? You promised to help me set up my new condo this morning. The movers called and they will be here at 10:45. But that's OK – I will call Bethanny or Sylvia to see if they can help, since you are still with that guy."

"His name is John, Mia."

"Hi Mia", John said, just loudly enough for Mia to hear. Mia smiled and Joss put her on speaker.

"I'll let the girls know I spoke to you, Joss, and that you're OK. Actually, more than OK, I gather", Mia teased.

"Wait, Mia. You said the movers are coming at 10:45? I can be there then to help."

"Are you sure? I hate to interrupt your… your…date."

"No, you don't", Joss said, teasing back.

"Seriously though, it's alright. I can get someone else", said Mia, anxiously.

"What is it?", John asked.

"Mia's moved to a new condo and I promised to help her set it up today. The movers are coming this morning." Joss snagged a sliver of ham while John poured her coffee. "Mmmm", she purred. "Thank you, baby."

"You're welcome", John said to her. "Ten-forty five, Mia? No problem. We can be at your place by then. Um, where is your place?"

After getting the address, Joss ended the call.

"WE can be there, John?", Joss asked, taking first a sip of her coffee, then a large forkful of eggs and potatoes.

"Sure", he said. "I don't have work today so I can take you over." John's fork was almost invisible, it was moving so quickly from the plate to his mouth.

"I don't know about this", Joss commented, clearly concerned, now nibbling on a corner of toast.

"It'll be fine. Finish your breakfast. I slaved over a hot stove for you for hours, woman", he scolded, barely able to keep a straight face.

"Yes, Daddy", Joss answered contritely.

"God I love it when you call me Daddy", John said, suddenly picking up the tray of their unfinished breakfast and setting it on the floor by the bed. He divested himself of the boxer briefs and tee, then turned toward an already naked Joss, reached out, and pulled her into his arms.

The lovers collapsed into the sheets. John pulled the covers over their heads, cocooning them, and they became lost in each other, blanketing out the world that battered them all too frequently. In their cocoon they were safe, they were warm, and they loved each other as if it were their last time. When they emerged, grinning, sweaty, and totally sated, it was almost 10.

Though she could have slept for a few more hours, Joss was up first. "We need to get moving, but we'll still be a little late since I have to stop home for clothes."

"Why can't you wear what you wore last night?", John asked, stretching his body lazily as if he could sleep more also.

"Are you kidding?", Joss asked. "That's just it, last night's clothes, or didn't you notice?"

John shook his head in disagreement. "But she already knows we spent the night together. No harm, no foul. Doesn't Mia have something you can wear? And I _absolutely_ noticed that you were half naked in that club. I thought I was going to have to shoot kneecaps of a couple of handsy guys." He paused.  
"Yeah - I noticed that too."

Joss acted as if she hadn't heard his last remarks, but secretly she enjoyed his little fit of jealousy.

"I am sure Mia has something she can lend me."

"That's it then. Let's get a quick shower, dress and go", John said.

The two showered and dressed quickly. Joss put on lip gloss and pulled her hair into a pony tail. Her red dress was thin and somewhat sheer, so John made her wear one of his undershirts and boxer briefs underneath it but on top of her own underwear. He also handed her one of his light leather jackets.

"What is this for?", Joss asked, when he gave her the jacket.

"Just put it on", John said, matter of factly. You'll need it.".

Dressed in jeans, a vee neck European tee, boots and a short leather jacket himself, John took Joss's hand and led her out of the apartment and into the underground garage where he made their way over to a Harley.

"No."

John turned around to look at Joss. "You say something?"

"I said no."

"C'mon Babe – it'll be fun. I'll keep you safe. We aren't going far. Don't you trust me?"

After a very long pause, Joss answered, "Yes, I trust you", eyeing the big machine as if it were about to eat her alive.

John took his helmet off of the bike's handlebar and put it on. He pulled a helmet from the bike's storage, and handed it to Joss. He helped her tighten the chin strap after he pulled the scrunchie from her hair. Then he climbed onto the shiny machine and Joss gingerly followed suit, resting her hand on his shoulder for support.

"Make sure you are sitting on the back of your dress", John instructed. "Put your feet here", he pointed. Those shoes aren't the best for riding but you should be OK. Hang on to me tight. Not my clothes, me", he said, pulling her arms around him and locking them at his waist in the front. "Don't let go, not even at lights. I will keep us balanced at all times. The only thing you have to remember is to lean into, not away from turns. So when I lean left, you do also. Right, you also, got it? We won't fall, I promise you. She's only about 20 blocks from here so we'll be there before you know it."

"I seriously doubt that", Joss sniped.

"Ready?"

"No."

John laughed and fired up the Harley. The roar of the engine startled Joss a bit at first, but she quickly became used to it. John drove around the garage slowly, and Joss hanged on tight. She was a little hesitant on the first 1 or 2 turns, but by the 3rd she had it down.

John drove them toward the ramp, the gate rising as they went. "You OK?"

"Yes."

"Then here we go", John announced cheerily.

After stopping at street level at the top of the ramp to look both ways, John made a sharp left. Joss leaned as instructed earlier and they took off. Traffic was fairly light as it was relatively early for New Yorkers. The pair travelled quite a few blocks before they were stopped by a red light. John glided to a stop and rested his foot on the asphalt, keeping them upright, the bike humming in anticipation of its next run.

"Are you still OK back there?", he asked.

"Surprisingly, yes", Joss answered.

Just then a minivan pulled up in the next lane with 2 kids in the second row. A little girl, who looked to be about 10, peered out the window curiously. John had spotted her looking at the two of them and he waved. The little girl broke out into a big grin and waved back excitedly. Joss could see her mouthing, "Wow".

"Damn John, little girls like you, too?"

"I am only interested in the big ones – a very particular big one, in fact." Joss knew he was smirking under the helmet.

Just then the light changed, and they sped off to complete their journey.

Finally arriving at Mia's condo, Joss disembarked and called Mia's cell while John curbed the Fat Boy and disembarked also. He put Joss's helmet back into the bike's storage and a few moments later Mia emerged from the building smiling.

"Joss, you are here", Mia exclaimed, opening her arms and giving Joss a big hug.

"Hi John", Mia offered.

John smiled and nodded. "Hey."

Mia took in the Harley. "You came on that?", she asked. _Almost, actually,_ Joss thought as she smiled. "Yeah", she finally answered. "It was fun."

Mia wasn't sure that she totally approved, and she was about to say so when her womanly thoughts took a different turn. _The whole thing was really kind of hot though –_ _to be sitting on a big powerful vibrating machine like that one, holding onto a gorgeous man, his butt pressed right up against your crotch. The only thing between life and a miserable painful death was his ability to tame that roaring beast. Oooo….._

She regrouped. "You were driving that last night?", Mia asked, looking at the monster bike then at John.

"Oh no", John said with a grin. "Last night I was driving my Jag."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, your Jag. I see", Mia said in a singsong voice, looking at Joss.

Joss turned to John, "Thanks for bringing me by. I'll call you later?"

"You're leaving John?", Mia asked in earnest. "You don't have rush off. I feel badly enough about this interruption as it is. My kitchen is set up so I can offer you something cold, or hot if you prefer, and you can hang out while Joss helps me with a few things. I promise I won't keep her all day."

Joss was mortified and looked at John, expecting him to beg off.

"Thanks for the invitation. I'll stay. Where can I park my bike?"

Joss was further mortified, but Mia was elated. "Straight up the block, turn right. Garage entrance is near the corner. Code 4511, look for space 97. Take the elevator up to 1502."

"4511, 97, 1502. Got it." John leaned down and gave Joss a kiss. "See you in a minute", he said to a blushing Joss. He smiled again at Mia.

They both watched him as he replaced his helmet, mounted the bike, started it, checked traffic, roared up to the corner then turned.

"That man is too fine", Mia said. "I want all the 'T'".

"John."

"What?", asked Mia.

"John. His name is John."

The two friends linked arms and trotted off into the building.

"Love the outfit", Mia teased. "Who's your stylist?"

 **A/U: Hello everyone!**

 **Hope you liked the chapter. This is a continuation of the story "Nice to Meet You or The Inevitable Outcome". I wasn't sure whether to make this a chapter or a new story and opted for the latter. The next chapter is in editing and will be posted soon.**

 **As always, thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2 - But Is He Boyfriend Material

But Is He Boyfriend Material?

Joss and Mia entered Mia's condo through a narrow hallway. They passed the kitchen on the left, and found themselves at the far end of a great room with combined living and dining space. The room was large and airy, with lots of windows. The floor plan was open much like John's loft. The kitchen, fully visible from the great room, was a little smaller than John's and the built in appliances more modest, but they were stainless steel and looked new as did the white cabinetry. Four stools graced the gray and white granite counter top over which hung silver lighting.

In the living area artwork sat around the room on the floor. There was also a modern gas fireplace, with side built in book cases. A few photos already graced the shelves, including one of their friends on some outing while in college. A 65 inch flat screen still in the box, sat in front of the fireplace. Potted plants, large and small were sitting around on the floor, providing a warm touch of greenery.

"Wow – this space is great", remarked Joss once she finished her walk around. "Got anything I can wear? I'm not quite dressed for moving."

"Oh, sure", Mia answered. "I have some clothing here, since I've lived here for almost two weeks. I did as much as I could, bringing in a few precious things at a time, figuring out where I wanted things, setting up the kitchen and master bath. Today was the soonest the movers could bring the rest of my stuff."

"Where'd you sleep?", asked Joss.

"I brought the roll out bed from my old place. You remember I only had a one bedroom and my old couch wasn't a sleeper", reminded Mia.

"Old is an understatement. Please tell me you aren't moving that thing here."

"No", said a wistful Mia. The couch went the way of my last boyfriend – gone, but not forgotten."

The two friends laughed and walked through the living area to a corridor passing a guest bath then entering a master bedroom suite. Mia rummaged through a box and came up with black jeggings and a light weight black off the shoulder cropped sweater. Joss quickly removed her dress and Mia laughed again.

"What's so funny this time?", asked Joss.

"I adore your taste in underwear, too. You're liable to start a fashion trend", said Mia, barely able to get the words out.

"Ha-ha", Joss mocked. "Very funny." She had totally forgotten she was wearing John's underwear.

She quickly removed the undershirt and briefs and folded the garments neatly.

"So what's up?", Mia asked.

Joss shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Don't give me that – you know what I want to know", Mia insisted.

"I don't kiss and tell, and if you keep this up…"

"Well he seems like a really nice guy. Didn't know you were down the swirl though", Mia opined.

"I didn't know I was down with the swirl either", Joss admitted, and just as she was slipping into the jeggings the doorbell rang. _Saved by the bell, she thought._

"I'll get it", Mia said, rushing to the door. "You finish changing." She cheerfully opened the door to a waiting John.

"Hey", she said. "Come on in." Mia closed the door behind him. "Give me your jacket." He handed it to her and she put it in the coat closet.

"May I get you anything, John?"

"Not just yet, thanks. I had breakfast not long ago. Nice place you have here", John said, having his own look around. "You need help putting up paintings and the TV, I take it", he commented, spying the artwork and TV on the floor.

"Yes," Mia responded. "Several TVs, a game system. Also, the curtains in the office, knick knacks all around,putting together beds, placing furniture—putting boxes in the correct rooms-"

John interrupted her litany. "The movers aren't going to place furniture and boxes or provide other help?"

"They said that wasn't one of their services, only to get the stuff up here. The rest was up to me. That's what I get going cheap on the movers."

John furrowed his eyebrows.

Just then, Jocelyn entered the living space. Mia noticed how both their faces lit up when they saw each other. She also noticed how John's eyes lingered on every one of Joss's curves. He licked his lips as if he were anticipating a meal at the 4 Seasons. Joss was obviously into him as well, the cut of his tee shirt accentuated the broadness of his shoulders and his defined biceps. _He must work out, Mia thought, as she found herself eyeing him appreciatively as well._

After a few moments the doorman buzzed. Mia walked to the door, hit the intercom. "Yes?"

"Good morning", said the voice on the other end. The moving company is at the loading dock."

"OK. I'll be right down."

John shook his head no. "I'll take care of it", he stated firmly. You and Joss get started up here."

Before Mia could protest he was off, taking the elevator to the first floor, where he saw the doorman. "Hi. I'm a friend of the new owner in 1502, Mia Jackson. You buzzed that the movers are here? Where do I meet them?", asked John.

After getting directions, John cut through to the back of the spacious lobby then down a hallway on the left. When he opened the door he entered a large area with 2 freight elevators and a loading dock with a lift, that was open. The truck was backed up to the dock and 4 men were standing out there smoking and impatiently waiting.

John jumped to the ground from the dock. "You guys here for 1502?", he asked.

"Yeah, and we're in a hurry. We got 3 other jobs to do today.", said a large heavyset guy whom John supposed was the crew leader.

Ignoring their comments, John pulled a folded over stack of bills from his pants pocket. "You're going to take the things up to 1502, place the furniture where Ms Jackson wants it, how she wants it. You are going to set up the beds, break down and take out the empty boxes and other moving trash, and anything else she wants. He peeled off 4-$100 bills.

Once the movers nodded their agreement, John ripped the bills in half. "There's another 100 in it for you guys for lunch or whatever", he said, waving the bill. One guy reached for it but John snatched it away. "Once you're done", he smirked.

"Alright guys, get the elevator loaded, 15th floor, 1502", said Mover – 1.

On the way back in, John spotted a janitor's closet and opened the door. He found a small tool kit which he brought out. After a quick stop at the desk to let them know he had borrowed the kit, he boarded an elevator, arriving but a few moments before the movers brought the first of Mia's household items. It was part of her sectional, carried in pieces and a rolled up area rug labelled living room, carried by three guys. The fourth had a rolling rack, covered, labelled bedroom 1. John held the door open as the movers entered.

Arriving at the scene Mover 1 greeted Mia. "Where do you want this stuff?", he asked, wondering if John was doing her. Then he spotted Joss. _Hmmm… Mover 1 thought to himself. I would do either one and began secretly congratulating himself on all the pussy he racked up from willing moving company clients._ But Mover 1 instinctively knew it wasn't going to go down like for him that this time.

"I thought you didn't do set up", Mia questioned him, ending his reverie.

John scowled at him, prompting him to quickly state that there must have been a " _miscommunication_ ".

Joss looked over at John, who gave her an innocent shoulder shrug (but she knew better, as did Mia). Joss just prayed that John hadn't threatened them with bodily harm. By this time, John had pulled out a laser level, preparing to mark a line above the fireplace, hang the tv, then connect the cables to the wiring.

Mia was explaining where and how to position the navy blue velvet sectional couch. Having had more than a week to figure out where she wanted things, the entire process was smooth. Joss led the way to the bedroom followed by rolling rack dude.

After the movers went to get another load and after hanging the living room TV, John followed Joss to the master bedroom. She was busily arranging clothing and shoes in Mia's closet. He walked up behind her, caressed her bottom then slid his hands around her waist, his head nestled at her neck. He pressed his burgeoning erection against her to let her know that he wanted her. "Need some help?", he asked sweetly.

"I'm good, thank you, baby".

John rasped, "Very, very, VERY good. Yes, you are." At that, she turned in his arms, found his hungry mouth, and took his lips in a fiery kiss. They both wished they were elsewhere, so that this exchange could be carried out to its natural conclusion, but they were not. This couldn't have been more evident as when Mia came in trailed by the movers who were carrying her bed and mattresses.

"Hey hey! Cut that out and get back to work. Time for kissy face later", Mia scolded.

"Yes ma'am", John answered after giving Joss a look that was full of promise. She returned it – tenfold.

Joss quickly finished setting up Mia's closet and wheeled the rack into the hall. Joss busily spread area and accent rugs, and put away linens, and cleaning supplies. John went to the living room and tested the TV while the movers put Mia's bed together complete with the new mattresses, under Mia's watchful eye.

John hanged a TV in the master bedroom, then entered the guest room and started on the small TV there. He unboxed the game system and was fiddling with wires when Mia came in.

"Lots of nieces and nephews", she shared, waiting for the movers to bring in the twin beds. "So tell me John, how are you single?"

John continued his work. "I lost the woman I intended to marry several years ago, and hadn't met anyone special to date until recently." He stopped working. "Very very recently, in fact."

"I'm sure it is not for a lack of willing partners."

John shrugged and started working again. "I have never been one to play the field, being at the core, a one-woman man. Things are simpler that way."

"Mmmm, you ain't lyin' about that!", commented Mia. Just then the movers came in with the bedding, night table, game chairs. As Mia began explaining where she wanted the furniture placed, John started testing his TV connections in both bedrooms. Everything was working properly so he next started on the pictures and mirrors. Mia had them on the floor in the various rooms where she wanted them up, but John dutifully checked with her before drilling any holes. He even suggested a few tasteful changes, which Mia readily accepted. Making quick work of these, John went to the small office and hanged the curtains.

Mia filled her chest of drawers from the boxes that were already in her bedroom and put the boxes in the hall. She then set out her knick knacks. Next was the hall half-bath, and the guest bath, on which Joss had already started. She had also opened several boxes of lamps and was placing them as appropriate.

The movers had brought up a small dining table and chairs, and placed the set on the area rug in the designated space. They also brought up a living room side table and chair, cocktail table, put the guest beds together, and placed the new mattresses on them. Joss and Mia then dressed all the beds with new linens and pillows. The job almost done, the movers opened the final boxes of gewgaws and tchotchkes, setting the items on the cocktail table. They then broke down all the boxes, gathered wrappings and tissue and put everything by the entry door.

"Anything further, Sir?", Mover 1 asked, looking from John to Mia.

"Let's see", John said. He grabbed both Mia's and Joss's hands, and they walked from room to room, followed by a contrite Mover 1.

"Everything looks good", said Mia. John nodded. I'll walk the guys down", he added, quickly lifting the borrowed and repacked tool kit. John held the door open while the movers hauled out the moving detritus and they were able to handle everything in one trip.

Once the trash was deposited into recycling or refuse, and the guys were sitting in the moving truck, John handed Mover 1 the ripped bills, along with the extra hundred.

"Thanks fellas", John offered. "Thank you", the movers spoke back, smiling, pleased with their tip for they had rarely made a hundred in tips in a day after working several jobs. Mover 1 handed John a business card. _Best Value Movers – Door to Door…Serving the Five Boroughs Since 2000"_. " At your service", Mover 1 said, honking his horn and pulling off. John closed the loading bay and headed back upstairs.

Once John arrived, the three set started putting the few remaining items in place. John followed behind Joss and Mia; every time they turned an item to the left, he'd sneakily turn it toward the right. If they placed it on the right, he'd center it. The ladies were so exhausted, it took them a good 30 minutes to figure out what he was doing. Joss was the first to notice.

"John? What are you up to? If you don't cut that out, it's going to be you and me!", she playfully warned.

"Please, lady. Please let it be you and me", he pleaded, raising his hands folded in prayer fashion, followed by a hearty laugh.

They finally sat on Mia's couch, placed so that they were treated to a beautiful view of the city. Time had gone quickly, thanks to the extra hands. The place was nice before, but thanks to the addition of the furniture, artwork, plants and other personal mementos, it was beautiful and contemporary, yet warm and welcoming. Mia's place was complete. She and Joss alone could not have completed all the work.

"Phew", John said, breaking the silence. "I'll take that something cold now."

"Of course", Mia said, rushing off to the fridge. She promptly brought back 3 beers.

After sitting down, Mia started, "So John". She stopped to take a couple sips of her beer. "Got any unmarried brothers?" John began shaking his head no. "How about friends?", she continued. "Is your dad available?"'

"'fraid not" he said.

"Too bad", Mia sighed.

Joss just shook her head at Mia's antics.

The trio continued to chat. At one point, John asked Mia about her alarm system and building security.

"Didn't think I needed an alarm system. I am on the 15th floor."

"Wouldn't hurt to have one synced to your phone. I noticed several weaknesses and lapses in security since I've been here."

"Oh?", Mia asked.

John talked about the loading dock area being open and unmonitored, and the lack of security cameras in the freight elevators as examples. He provided other examples as well.

"Oh-?", Mia repeated, looking at Joss.

"It's what I do. I can have someone from my company come by on Monday, do an assessment and give you a proposal. I'll be certain to let them know to give you the friends and family discount", John said, then winked. "Also, just so you know, I will also be approaching the condo committee with some suggestions on improving security."

"OK – thanks", Mia said, smiling at Joss approvingly.

The trio began chatting again amiably. After a while, Joss yawned.

"Ready to leave?", John asked.

"Yes, I am", Joss answered. "I'm a little tired and desperately in need of a bath."

"Well how about I cook us a nice meal at my place", asked John. "I have a chicken marinating."

"OK", said Joss, wondering when he had time to clean and marinate a chicken. "But I need you to take me home to grab shower and change of clothes."

"Not necessary", interjected Mia. She dashed off to her bedroom. John and Joss heard drawers and closets being opened and closed, then the rustle of what sounded like a shopping bag.

"Here. No need for side trips." Mia held out the bag. "I put your clothing in there as well."

Joss took the bag and made to look inside.

"No peeking!" Mia snatched the bag back and handed it to John with a wink. She then handed Joss a pair of ankle boots to wear on the bike. "Thank you", Joss offered and proceeded to put them on.

"You are welcome to join us for dinner", John offered, but Mia declined. "I have a date with a hot bath, a good movie, and a glass of wine". Both John and Joss smiled at her.

"Come my dear", John said to Joss, gallantly. "Your chariot awaits." He offered his hand and they both stood. Mia walked them to the hallway where she retrieved their jackets from the closet.

"Mia, you have a lovely home", John said, donning his jacket. "Enjoy."

Mia held her arms open and John bent down for a sisterly hug. "Thanks for your help. The move is finally complete thanks to you and Joss. Don't be a stranger, now, John."

"I won't", John answered.

"I'll be having a housewarming in a few weeks, and I expect to see you and Joss", Mia said.

"I'll look for that invitation", John said, smiling.

Mia pulled Joss in for her hug. "Thank you." She then whispered, "I think he's boyfriend material. Don't screw it up and keep me posted."

John and Joss left the condo, walked down the hall to the elevator. Once inside, John leaned casually on the elevator wall, holding Joss's hand. She looked up at him, lovingly. "Thank you so much, baby. For today, for yesterday, for last night." She reached up, her arms circling his neck. She gave him a deep kiss. "Thank you", she again whispered.

"You can thank me later". John smirked.

"Sex fiend", she accused, with a smirk of her own.

"Only with you", he answered.

John and Joss hadn't made it to the elevator on the 15th floor before Mia was on a conference call with Sylvia and Brittany, both members of the girls' night out crew. She was giving them the serious low-down on John, the Harley, the Jag, that thing with the movers (Mia got the story out if them), handling her electronics, one-woman man, the bedroom Joss kiss sighting, his underwear on Joss, the swirl, and that he's cooking her a meal tonight – chicken. Oh yes, and the alarm system and John's security company.

After listening and taking it all in, Brittany needed a final evaluation. "I hear all of that. Seems like a nice guy, but the question is, is he boyfriend material?"

That's right", said Sylvia.

"Yes, cut to the chase", said Brittany.

"He sure looks like it, Mia shouted, unequivocally. "I've got high hopes."

 _Back in the elevator…_

"What did Mia say to you?", John asked.

"Mmmmm..I might be compelled to tell you, if you let me have a look in that bag", Joss said in an attempt to bargain a peek.

"No can do", John stated as he poked out his bottom lip and shook his head. Joss was trying to get to the bag so he held it up in the air beyond her grasp. As they playfully tussled for it, the elevator stopped and an elderly lady and gentleman boarded. The couple stared curiously at the two – John with the bag mid-air in one hand, holding Joss off with the other, while she had him pressed against the elevator's back wall, herself in mid-swipe at the bag. John and Josh smiled sheepishly at the older couple in greeting, as they were caught like two children with their hands in the proverbial cookie jar. Once the fellow riders faced elevator front, Joss mean-faced John, mouthing, _See what you did?_ John mean faced her back, _Me? Me? You started it. I didn't do anything._ He stuck his tongue out at her.

Unknown to John and Joss, the couple were watching their reflection in the shiny elevator control panel. The couple smiled to themselves, then at each other, in silent remembrance of their youth, spent in such simple pleasures as well.

The lady and gentleman got off on the lobby floor, and once the doors closed again, John and Joss quickly locked each in a steamy kiss for the quick ride to the garage levels. Exiting the elevator, they quickly located the Harley, stowed the shopping bag, geared up and rode out.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading. There's one more chapter to this story. Please review. I so love hearing from you!**


	3. Chapter 3 Three to Go

**A/N: This is the final chapter in His Name is John. For those of you who prefer not to read stories with sex and profanity, please know that this chapter is a very strong** _ **M**_ **. Please be guided accordingly.**

It seemed to John that Joss was actually enjoying her ride, judging from the way she gripped him at the waist and allowed her legs to gently encase him. She leaned into his back, warming him within and without. _Perhaps he would take her on a picnic and get the bike on the open road_ , he thought.

The two arrived back at the loft in no time. John took the bag they received from Mia, stored their helmets and they headed upstairs. Once inside, Joss toed off her boots, hung up their jackets and trailed John to the kitchen where he had begun washing his hands with surgical precision.

"Why don't you go have a nice bath?", he suggested. John knew how much she loved his 78-inch double-wide soaking tub and he was usually in there with her. "I will have dinner ready in no time."

"Sure I can't help with dinner?", Joss questioned though she was bone tired.

"Positive", he said, removing the chicken and fresh vegetables from the fridge. He pecked Joss on the cheek, swatted her butt and said, "Scoot."

"Ok." Joss made for the shopping bag, but John cut her off at the pass with a sing song "Ah ah ah. I'll bring it in to you in a bit."

A foiled again Joss dejectedly headed to the bath.

John could hear the bath water running as he preheated the convection oven. He rinsed carrots, asparagus, and salad greens. The chicken had marinated since early morning and he placed it into a roasting pan and put it into the oven.

John prepared the salad dressing, then went to his closet to find something to wear. He reached for a pair of sweat pants but quickly changed his mind. Having sneaked a peek into the shopping bag, he thought that something "different" was in order and he had just the thing. But first, he stripped off his clothes, leaving them in the closet's hamper, and walked to the guest bath, deciding to avail himself of that rather than to share the bath with Joss.

He showered quickly, but thoroughly, toweled off and sprayed his new Prada eau de toilette. He then reached for his black fine gauge cashmere v-neck sweater and lounge pants. Forgoing mousse, he smoothed his hair back. His five o'clock shadow was in full bloom, but he had decided earlier not to shave. He slipped around his neck the long silver dogtag necklace that Joss had bought him and he added a silver bracelet to complete the look. After a quick inspection in the mirror, he walked off to the kitchen.

John finished preparing the salad, then checked the chicken. _Another 20 minutes to perfection_ , he thought. John then set the table, brought out the wine, filled the water glasses, lit the candles. He went to the master bath and tapped lightly. "Joss, dinner is almost ready. Are you awake?"

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute."

"Sweetheart, here's the bag, just outside the door. "See you in a few. Don't be long." He then went to the kitchen to begin roasting the carrots and asparagus.

Joss stepped out of the bath, her tired muscles soothed from the combination of the bubble bath, quiet, and hot water. Her feet sank into the plush bath mat _. I have to ask John where he bought this - it's heavenly,_ she thought.Joss toweled off and applied her body lotion. She loosened her hair and finger combed it off her face.

 _Now let's see what Mia packed for me to wear_. She reached into the bag, digging beneath her own clothes and shoes and John's underwear that she had worn and pulled out a….a…a _black leather strappy slingshot?!_ On no she didn't! No Mia did not pack a strappy slingshot for her to wear on her "second" date – a "second" date that was an extension of an elaborate tableau John set up with Joss's friends the night before so that John could "date" her.

Never mind that this was way more than her second date – Joss still didn't know if she comfortable wearing the selected outfit. This was not a garment that she would choose for herself! Ever. John was after her to bring a few things over to his place and she could certainly see the wisdom of that now. What do they say about hindsight?

But for now, Joss had two choices, strappy slingshot or what she wore on girls' night out. After a deep sigh, she decided upon the slingshot, but went to John's closet to look for a shirt to wear as coverup. She opted for one of his white ones, rolled the sleeves up to her upper arms, snapped up the collar a bit, buttoned the shirt from the third button down and pranced seductively toward the dining area, barefooted.

 _Here goes…_

Joss walked over to the kitchen area where John was removing the chicken from the oven. "Mmmm…smells good in here", Joss said, (but she wasn't talking about the chicken). "Looks good enough to eat", she added (again, not talking about the chicken).

John smiled and said, "I hope you're hungry." Then he turned and saw her… _in his white shirt_. Her legs were bare from midthigh down and the white looked marvelous against her warm pecan colored skin. But he couldn't resist asking, however. "Believe me, I am not complaining, you look amazing, but didn't Mia send you something to wear?"

"She did."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Are you wearing it?"

Joss gasped. "You LOOKED in the bag didn't you?"

"Of course", John answered unapologetically. "Are you wearing it? I want to see".

"I don't know", Joss said.

John replied, "I have seen you across the spectrum from fully dressed to stark naked. I have seen parts of your body that you never will so what's the problem? You getting shy on me?"

"This just isn't something I'd wear."

"Not even for me?", he purred, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Well, if you put it that way…." Joss slowly unbuttoned the shirt and removed it for the big reveal. The slingshot had tiny leather bra cups that barely covered her nipples. Same with the thong bottom – leather and tiny. The thing was that the outfit was one-piece consisting of three tiny strips of fabric connected by thin strings that travelled around and across her body. Somehow by the miracle of modern science the strings and strips held the tiny fabric pieces in place, while finally tying in the back. Joss honestly didn't know how she figured out how to put damn thing on.

After getting an eyeful, and wearing a broad sexy grin, John knelt and picked up the shirt, caressing the outside of Joss's leg as he stood, snaking his arm around her. "I may have to spank you later for trying to deprive me of this magnificent vision", John murmured.

Joss smiled, but he did not.

Sensing her discomfort, John held out his shirt and she turned and put her arms in, lifting her still damp hair. He turned her to face him, snapped up the collar, closed the front of the shirt (but didn't button it back) and kissed her cheek gently. "Let's eat", he said.

He seated her, draping a linen napkin across her lap with a flair. He repaired to the kitchen and returned with two bowls.

"The salad is California cobb, with bacon, avocado, arugula, and made fresh mustard and vanaigarette dressing", John said, channeling his inner fine dining wait staff.

"Sounds delicious", Joss said, then after a few bites, "John, this is so good", Joss said, with an emphatic and lengthened "so".

"Thank you", John modestly replied.

Once the salads were finished, John took their bowls to the kitchen. Moments later he returned with two plates.

John placed Joss's plate before her. "The entrée is roasted herb and citrus chicken with roasted carrots and asparagus. I hope you enjoy."

"Oooo, my mouth is watering", admitted Joss. _So's mine thought John_ , sneaking a peak at her breasts as he set down her plate. John then set down his own plate and Joss took a few sips of water while she waited for John to settle himself. Once he did, she took a forkful of the chicken and carrots, and found that it practically melted in her mouth.

"I have the perfect career for you if you ever stop the vigilante thing you have going on. John, this food is amazing."

"Glad you're enjoying it."

When the entrée was finished John asked, "Have room for dessert?"

Joss wiped her mouth with the napkin and took a sip of the Sauvignon blanc John poured earlier. Shaking her head, she replied, "Not right now, maybe later. I'm stuffed."

 _Nah…too easy_ , thought John, biting back a snappy risqué retort.

He stood and began clearing the table. Joss stood also to lend a hand.

"No, no", John said. "You are my guest this evening."

"I may be", Joss replied, smiling, "but I want to be invited again, so I intend to be a very good guest." The two finished clearing the table, putting away the food, and loading dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

"Let's have wine in the living room", John suggested.

Joss nodded and they walked the short distance to the loft's living space. Joss opted to sit in the middle of John's sectional and he sat right next to her, pouring them each a generous glass of wine into fresh glasses. John picked up a remote and smooth jazz began to play.

Joss giggled.

"What's funny?", John asked, curious.

"I feel giddy – almost as if this were really our second date", Joss answered, honestly.

"A good giddy or a bad giddy?", John wondered aloud.

"Definitely a good giddy", she quickly answered.

"Me too", John said. "I keep thinking don't blow it." His arm was draped across the couch behind Joss and he smoothed her hair behind one ear. "Let's go with it", he suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's pretend it is our second date. In a way, it is –", John said.

"Yeah – it's our second public date… yes…let's go with it", Joss eagerly agreed.

The two clinked glasses and took sips of their wine.

John and Joss began gazing at each other, listening to the music, sipping wine as they settled into an intimate silence. After a while, John put his arm around Joss and she laid her head on his shoulder while he rubbed her arm.

"Not going to sleep are you?", he asked.

"Oh no", she answered, "Just enjoying the ambiance. I really like being here with you like this."

"Me too."

"The only thing that would make it better would be if I weren't dressed like a streetwalker. Wait til I talk to Mia. What you must think…", Joss started.

"What I think is that the kick ass cop, mother, ex-soldier, and lawyer, has a sexy sex kitten side. A side that I have been dying to explore since you came out in my shirt – which also looks sexy as hell on you, I might add. Here – let's have a better look."

John directed Joss to stand in front of him, as he remained seated, scooting to the edge of the couch. He slowly spread open the front of the shirt until it dropped from Joss's shoulders to the floor. He then trailed his fingertips across her body, looking intensely at each and every place he touched. He criss-crossed her with his fingers, gently, several times, neck to waist, lingering at her breasts. He stood, walked around behind her and did the same from the back of her shoulders to the back of her thighs.

Still standing behind her, John asked, "What do they call this garment again?", just as he wrapped a long arm around Joss's waist and pulled her flush against him. At the same time he reached around her with his other arm and cupped her between her legs. Joss inhaled sharply, trembling at the intimate touch. "A strappy slingshot ", Joss finally managed to get out.

"Strappy slingshot", he repeated. John then dragged the arm at Joss's waist up her body across her breasts, trapping her neck. She shivered again and inhaled loudly.

"Does this frighten you? You aren't afraid of me, are you, baby?" He nipped her ear.

"Noooo", she finally answered, exhaling deeply.

"Good – I don't want you to be afraid of me", John's hoarse timbre caused Joss to tremble even more.

"What do you want, John?", Joss asked, suddenly emboldened, perhaps by that rock hard erection poking her insistently. She gripped his thighs, grazing his flesh with her nails.

It was John's turn to inhale sharply. He finally answered, "I want you to get wet - soaking wet at the sight of me. I want you to damn near orgasm at the sound of my voice, and I want my touch to set your body on fire. I also want you out of this outfit, as much as I love it. And I want you to remind me to thank Mia for this gift."

"You don't want much, do you?", Joss sniggled. John silenced her sniggles with a searing open-mouthed kiss to the side of her neck. She keened at the wet heat.

"What do you want, Jocelyn? Tell me.", John said. He lowered the arm at her neck, squeezed her breast, pinching her nipple, roughly. He also began rubbing her clit in gentle circles causing her to tremble yet again and become even more wet than she already was. She was glad he couldn't see her face – she was embarrassed by what she was feeling at John's simple touches.

"Tell me, Joss", he insisted, inserting 2 fingers into her and rubbing her clit harder with his thumb.

"I want your pants to tent at the sight of me." Joss twisted her bottom against him suggestively, gripping his thighs harder. "I want to hear you beg me to suck your dick and I want you to be unable to eat, sleep, or think until I do, and I want you to ache for me when we're apart."

John smiled naughtily. "Will you, Jocelyn? Please, please baby. I want to feel your gorgeous lips on my dick so bad. Please – it hurts, please, suck me", he begged.

A frenzied Joss turned to face John. She yanked down his pants, exposing all 9 inches of his manhood, and pushed him down on the couch, his legs open, his knees bent. "Ummmm, commando", she whispered, taking him in her hand, stroking him, up and down. "Such a fine fellow…", she continued, still stroking, now licking him as if he were a taffy.

Finally, she took him into her hot .wet mouth, squeezing his shaft with one hand and his balls with the other. John groaned deeply, resting his head on the back of the couch, but watching Joss's every move. He loved the sight of her working on him, her lips and tongue squeezing, rubbing, her jaws concaving as she sucked him deeply. He put his hands at the sides of her head, fingers splayed, thumbs on her cheeks. Now he could feel her mouth movements through his fingers as well as on his cock, heightening his pleasure. He couldn't be more turned on.

"Feels so good – don't stop, don't you dare stop", he strangled out, resisting the urge to thrash about – fearing he'd break the connection if he did.

John held on as long as he could, not wanting the exquisite torture to end. "Joss. Joss… I' m coming. Ugh, Sweet lord…."

"Come for me, baby. Give it to me. Feed me…." Joss increased her ministrations, now pressing John's balls and shaft with one hand and alternately flicking and pinching his nipple with the other. At last, John sat up and leaned over at the waist, lifting his legs from the floor, opening his legs wider, still holding Joss's face to his cock. He suddenly groaned loudly, his body straightening and stiffening, as he thrust his hips at Joss's face, filling her mouth with his release. She continued sucking, swallowing his offering, licking him clean.

"Oh, oh, oh, ah", he continued, spasming. Once the quivers finally stopped, he pulled Joss on top of him as he dragged himself prone onto the couch.

Joss placed her hands on either side of John's face. They started kissing, their tongues, deeply exploring each other's mouths. Joss whispered, "Can you taste yourself on my tongue? You taste so good."

John smiled wickedly. "I know what would taste better."

He somehow maneuvered Joss under him, kissing his way down her body until he arrived at her special place. He slid the crotch of the slingshot over, spread eagled her, then parted her labia with his fingers. While he was looking at Joss's face, measuring her reaction to him, he suddenly drove his tongue deep inside her and commenced to tongue-fuck her hot channel for all he was worth.

He pushed her legs back, pressing them at the back of her knees, holding them in position, which raised her bottom to his mouth. Now he lapped and kissed all over her pussy in much the same way as he kissed her other mouth. His face was wet with her juices.

"Mmmm-nnn. Nectar from the gods", he muttered, then resumed tonguing her.

Joss squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples. John released her legs but kept on task balancing her at his mouth with his hands at her butt. Once Joss's legs were free, she started bumping her mons against his face roughly. She released her breasts to grab two handsful of his hair and pull his face harder to her.

"That's it – eat my pussy. Eat it." She closed her eyes, hissed, and screamed John's name in orgasmic bliss. Joss now tried to use her hands to push his face from between her legs when she started to come, but he wouldn't budge and did not – until he had slurped every drop of her come and her tremors ceased.

He inched up her body, pausing to lick and suck her breasts, nip her neck. John found her lips and the two of them started kissing again like horny teenagers whose parents were away for the weekend.

"Let's go someplace more comfortable." John then stood and held out his hand to Joss. She was a little wobbly as she stood. "Are you alright?", John asked, concerned.

"I'm good – great in fact", said Joss without exaggeration, as John lead them toward his bed.

"I love you so much, sexy woman", John announced. "I can't believe my good fortune at having you in my life."

"I love you, too, but can we be in love after two dates?", Joss questioned.

"I don't see why not – I fell in love with you the first time I saw you", John stated in earnest.

"Then all that cat and mouse with you…", Joss said.

"Was Reese foreplay", John stated.

Joss chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?"

Meanwhile John had begun pulling at Joss's flimsy garment, trying to figure out how to get it off her.

"Don't tear it", she warned. "I have to get it back to Mia."

No sooner than the words were spoken, however, John ripped all the straps at her waist, and gave a few heavy-handed tugs. Victorious, he then held up the garment, now in several pieces, and flung them on the floor.

"Let's just get her another one", he said.

"Yeah", Joss said, "I'll just google strippers-r-us."

John pulled his sweater over his head and reached for Joss again, to pull her in for another wet kiss. As John leaned in, he faintly heard the phone ringing, coming from his closet.

John hung his head in disappointment. "Work", he said. Joss watched his demeanor change from love and lust filled to all business. He looked at her expectantly, hoping that she would understand.

"Go", she commanded.

John rushed to the closet and fished out his phone.

"Finch", she heard him say. Then, "I'm on my way. Text me the address."

John was out of the closet, into the bathroom and dressed in full man-in-the-suit mode within moments.

"I have to …,"

"I know", she interrupted. "Call me when you can."

"Will you wait for me here?", he asked, hating that he had to leave her. "There's still desert - honey roasted apples and vanilla ice cream", he said, hoping to entice her further.

"I'll wait as long as I can, yes. But before you go, John, did you mean what you said? About when you first loved me?"

"Every word. I will show you how much soon", he admitted.

"You'd better – and you promised me a spanking too", she pouted. "But I will settle for the honey roasted apples and vanilla ice cream – for now."

John smiled at her again, the really breathtaking one that left his beautiful heart visible to those with the all-seeing John vision, and kissed her again.

"That you're boyfriend material", she whispered as she held him.

John looked at her, the question in his gorgeous eyes.

"Mia said that you're boyfriend material and that I shouldn't screw it up."

His eyes, that were just a little saddened when he first got the call, brightened. "What do you say?", he asked, kissing Joss's fingertips.

"I say she's right and that I'd be a fool to think otherwise. Now go."

John kissed her again, stood, then left the loft, the door closing with a thud.

Joss uttered aloud what had heretofore been her silent prayer. "Please, God, let him come back to me safely." She then snuggled under the covers to faithfully await her man's return.

Meanwhile John trudged to the elevator, his steps heavy. He was finding it to be increasingly difficult to leave Joss to attend to random New Yorkers in distress. Joss really was changing him – for the better he hoped. He too uttered a prayer, only silently – something that he heretofore would have never done. "Please God, let me return to her safely."

Besides, John thought as he stepped with a smile onto the elevator, _I have three more of Joss's friends to convince that I'm worthy of her. And I intend to do just that – and_ _ **be**_ _just that as well._

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story of John's and Joss's "meeting" and their time with Mia. Maybe I will do stories about John and Joss with her other friends as well. Please review – I love hearing from you all! Much love.**


End file.
